


It's a door, genius

by tshjortile



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Beyblade G-Revolution, Boris is taking no one's shit, Gen, Missing Scene, drabble time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshjortile/pseuds/tshjortile
Summary: A moment between Kai, Boris and Sergej in front of a door. Or: Boris is taking no one's shit.
Relationships: Kai Hiwatari & Boris Kuznetsov & Sergej Petrov
Kudos: 12





	It's a door, genius

**Author's Note:**

> @itsbeen20years prompted this, and I am happy to serve. Have fun reading! (This was also posted on my tumblr and to my ff.net account)

"It's a door, genius"

Kai does not even bother to turn around to look at them, which, really, is no wonder with how little he has interacted with Sergej and Boris who trail close behind him. Boris shoots the blonde a look that conveys, 'Really?', because, really, did he have to give the Japanese brat an opening that wide?

Boris feels a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He makes a grand gesture out of showing his mock surprise. "And here I thought doors were exclusive to Mother Russia," he answers, exaggerating the slavonic accent of his English near the end of the sentence.

Kai, who has opened the fire security door and is halfway through by now, stills in his movement. He does not turn around, but Boris can literally feel him roll his eyes in exasperation. This is the moment Sergej takes the hint. "Oh no, Borya, in Russia, you slap doors", he chirps in. Kai does not turn around, but Boris sees the treacherous blush creep onto his ears. Hiwatari knows very well what Sergej is referring to - back in the training facility in Novosibirsk Kai for some reason had had problems opening automatic doors. Kai still does not turn around, but he gives out an annoyed noice, much to Boris' delight. He steps half a step back, casually giving the open door a push so it hits Kai's behind. "I see", he says, "here, doors slap you"

Kai finally turns around to glare, and it's angry enough to still the chuckle Boris and Sergej shared a second ago. "Now that you're finished, can we go on?", Hiwatari requests icily.


End file.
